


She'll Be Loved

by sixsclassic



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixsclassic/pseuds/sixsclassic
Summary: Never in a million years did either of them believe they'd be at the point in their lives they've been brought upon, but the world had different plans for these two as they embark upon a new journey, parenthood.





	1. Face the Truth

Arya had woken in a cold sweat more than she favored the past few mornings, always followed by a hurling of whatever she'd managed to consume in the dining hall the previous eve. Rushing from her cramped dorm in nothing more than a beat up Winterfell University Sweatshirt and athletic shorts, the nineteen year old, found her way to bathroom on her floor. She'd instantly regretted not covering her chilled feet with a pair of slippers as the damp bathroom tiles breeched her toes, but in the moment of her throwing up, she didn't care. "Stupid stomach..." She'd remarked as she wiped her mouth clean, trying to spit out the horrible taste that remained in her mouth, "Why must you disrupt me so early." 

The brunette maneuvered her way back towards her dorm, ignoring the damned stares of the fellow ladies whom lived on her floor as she arrived back at her own dwelling. Unfortunately for Arya, the light in her room glowed brightly and her roommate, and childhood best friend, Myrcella was wide awake and giving Arya a look of confusion and concern. "You've been sick for three weeks now." Myrcella states with an evident sound of disappointment in her soft voice. 

"Really? Three weeks?" Arya grumbles, "There's no way I'd been still for that long." The short Stark, hoisted herself beside her golden haired roommate whom looked be deciding whether of not she should speak. "W-when was the last time you'd 'seen' Gendry?" Myrcella questions, her voice becoming even more uneasy as Arya's nose scrunched in confusion, "Well, I'm not sure, maybe the last weekend of August, yes it was then before he'd gone off on the business trip." Arya replied, certain of the last time she'd seen her boyfriend of three years, still surprising everyone to that day that Arya was even interested in anyone, but they were meant for each other. "Is there a chance you could be pregnant?" Myrcella blurts, finding herself feeling concerned about the answer, both their families growing up alongside each other and she knew that there was no way any Stark child would produce a babe before marriage. "Fuck..." Arya mumbles, burying her face in her hands, "I'm so stupid, I didn't even think of it." 

"Maybe you should take a test, and then phone Gendry." Myrcella adds as Arya shook her head in protest. 

"If I am pregnant, he will be the last to know of it, understood?" Arya demands as Myrcella nods her rapidly before adding, "I'd been thinking you might be for about a week now and I'd already purchased some tests, they're underneath my socks." Arya couldn't help but laugh at the moment, finding it humorous that Myrcella would hide the tests where she'd once hidden sweets from her mother and father, some people will never change, even with the circumstances surrounding them. "I shall take the test now and we will put both our minds at ease." Arya agrees, causing a small smile to grow in her best friend's face. 

"Good, now hurry the hell up and tell me if I'm going to be auntie." Myrcella insists, becoming slightly demanding as Arya chuckled and hopped off the bed, making her way towards the dresser that they both shared, gifted to them by Myrcella's father, finding four separate pregnancy tests hidden beneath a colorful selection of socks. She'd made her way back towards the bathroom, taking a couple deep breaths as she attempted to convince herself that she was in fact not pregnant, but something about the entire moment made her feel uneasy. Finally after almost an entire half hour of figuring out the tests, she'd taken each one, a timer dining on her phone, signaling her as each was ready to be read. With shaky fingers, she'd turned the first one over, and examined her fate.

Positive. Arya already felt her heart sink as she gazed at the word and she forced herself to move along the following one. 

Positive. She'd managed to whisper fuck under her breath as the flipped over the final two... positive and positive. She almost threw up right on the spot there and then as she glanced around any possible options to help herself to feel something. She wanted so desperately to scream at Gendry but she couldn't, he will never know, she had to remind herself as she gripped her phone tightly as she dialed the number that she'd thought to be her last resort, Sansa. 

\----------  
Sansa and Jon had been wed for over two years now, the couple becoming the proud parents of Lyanna Catelyn Snow the previous winter and they couldn't be more delighted as Jon's construction business took one more clients and gave them a happy life for their young babe. Both parents and child were exhausted from their lasted battle, strep throat and teething, both blessing Lyanna within days of each other. The poor babe feeling discomfort most of time as her parents did everything to relax their sickly princess. Jon had taken the night shift of attempting to get Lyanna back to sleep, but he'd ended up asleep himself in the lilac rocker, snoring loudly in the baby monitor.

Sansa's auburn curls were flailed everywhere as she was woken from her deep sleep, her phone heavily buzzing in her ear as she cursed soflty. "Hello?" she grunted as she answered the call, not expecting to hear from anyone so early on a Saturday morning in October. "Sans, it's me, Arya... I have a problem." Arya attempted to say calmly as her voice cracked in free as she pictured the disappointment on both her sister's and her brother-in-law's faces. She didn't want to be forced a marriage with the news of her having a babe growing in her womb. "What kind of problem?" Sansa demands as she sat up in her and Jon's bed. 

"I'm pregnant." Arya announces to her sister.


	2. Hell’s Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya found out that she was pregnant with Gendry’s child. She’s resisting the idea of it and calls her elder sister, Sansa, and reveals to her what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying so far, please comment anything thoughts. I’d love to hear your feedback :)  
> \- H

“You’re pregnant?” Sansa questions, her sleepy state leaving as her heart began to pound at the thought of her nineteen year old sister being with child. Even there was a hint of jealously that Arya could have a babe so easily since herself and Jon struggled for almost a year to have their first child together. “I am and I don’t know what to do.” Arya admits as tears bubbled over and a few slipped down her cheeks. “Dad is going to be so angry with me... and Mom is going to be disappointed. And you’re disappointed as well and Jon will be as well.” Arya cried as she fiercely wiped her eyes, hating herself for every single tear that fell. 

“Arya, I am not disappointed. I am surprised at this, I wasn’t expecting to find out this information on such an early morning.” Sansa replies, trying to ease her baby sister’s mind as she balanced her phone between her ear and shoulder, attempting to get herself dressed. “Let me get Jon and we’ll come get you, I’m sure Ly would love to see her aunt Arya.” she added, knowing the relationship that Arya shared with both Jon and baby Lyanna. “That would help, I miss the little princess.” Arya replies, a smile forming on her face. 

“We’ll be there within the hour, please don’t run.” Sansa says, recalling times in the past where Arya had ran away from things in her past. “I won’t, I swear by it.” the younger Stark replies. Sansa ended the call, pulling her long auburn curls into a ponytail as she headed down the hall of their reasonable estate to Lyanna’s nursery. She’d hoped that Jon had woken by now but alas her husband was snoring away the morning hours with their precious daughter cuddled into his chest, gripping his shirt tightly with her tiny fists. Lyanna resembled Sansa more than she was expecting, a fair skinned, red haired babe was the last thing she’d expected to birth. She was expecting the features Jon had brought to the table, but her husband was delighted as he rocked their daughter for the first time in his arms, late last December. 

“Why must you both be so adorable?” Sansa smiles, pressing a kiss to the top of Lyanna’s auburn curls followed by another to Jon’s lips. Her husband slowly began to groan and open his eyes as he saw his lovely wife in front of him and a grin found its way to his lips. “Good morning, love of my life.” Jon smiles. 

“Morning to you babe, you never came back to bed.” Sansa added, finding herself in an empty bed since eleven the previous night. Not that she was particularly lonely, but needy. She desperately wanted another babe, but they’d been struggling since the doctor gave them the okay to try to conceive again. “I know gorgeous but our small princess would not fall asleep, I’d thought if I’d rocked her, it was ease her but it put me right to sleep.” Jon chuckles. 

“And Ly as well.” Sansa smiles as their darling girl started to wake, soft whimpers escaping the nine month old’s lips. “Good morning pretty girl, are you feeling better this morning?” Sansa asks, soothingly as she pressed a wrist to the babe’s forehead. “She’s not as warm as she was last night.” Sansa answers as Jon smiled a bit. 

“You hear that princess? You’re getting a bit better.” Jon says, pressing a kiss to each of Lyanna’s cheeks. The affection made the babe squeal and wiggle in her father’s arms. “Oh it’s so delightful that you look like your mother.” Jon adds, pressing another kiss to Lyanna’s forehead. “Jon, I got a call this morning.” Sansa finally speaks about what she’d come in there for.

“What about?” Jon asks as he sat up a bit, maneuvering their fussy babe in his arm as he glanced at the watch upon his wrist. “It’s barely nine am.” He added. 

“It was Arya... she’s pregnant.” Sansa says, not quite even believing the words that were gracing her lips. “Arya? Pregnant?” Jon asks, scrunching his facial features as Sansa nods, “She’s very panicked but I told her we were coming and that little Lyanna was very excited to see Aunt Arya.” Sansa says as she went to the babe’s dresser and found a onesie suitable the chillier weather they were having but not to mess with Lyanna’s fever. “And I very sure that Lyanna will be excited. I’ll dress and we can pick breakfast up along the way.” Jon says as he kisses Sansa’s forehead as he stood up, gently laying the grumpy babe onto her changing table. 

“She’s full of sass, we’re in for a treat as she grows.” Jon chuckles as Sansa quickly changed the babe’s diaper. “Get yourself changed Jon Snow, for I have little patience in this moment and I want to see my sister.” “Aye Sansa Snow, but she’s my sister as well.” He added, “And you said we’re perfectly ready to an aunt and uncle.” Jon headed back to their bedroom as Sansa shouted after him, “Yes, but Robb’s children!” She sighed tiredly as she dressed Lyanna and couldn’t shake the deep feeling of jealous and sadness that over took her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Myrcella will react? As well as the Stark parents and other siblings?


	3. Heart Felt

Sansa settled her fussy babe into her car seat, Lyanna not wanting to be away from her mother’s touch as Jon placed the diaper bag in the trunk of the car. “Poor little princess, still not feeling well.” Sansa remarks as she presses a kiss to Lyanna’s head. 

“She’s be okay soon.” Jon replies as he got into the driver’s seat, as Sansa moved herself to the passenger side. “I really hope so, I don’t like the fact I can’t hold her.” Sansa adds as the small babe whimpers in the back, gurgling out some nonsense. “And still no talking from her.” She sighed, as Jon rubbed her thigh softly. 

“She will talk, we must give her a little more time.” He added, kissing her freckled cheek and she smiled softly at her husband. “You’re truly the best.” Sansa says as he started the car. 

“I give the best for my girls, that’s what you both deserve.” Jon replies. Sansa’s smile remained as they headed to Arya’s school, knowing well that they might as well be walking into a war zone, they didn’t know more than what Arya told them. And let’s just say that Jon wasn’t too happy with the man that impregnated his younger sister in law. Though Jon had known the family since he was six and knew he loved Sansa by ten, he was always treated like a part of the family and Sansa made sure of it. Jon had proposed after he attended university and took over his father’s construction business and dropped down on one knee to Sansa the following April. They were married in June and their little Lyanna was born a year and a half later. 

To them, they were living the best life and Sansa’s parents were happy she married a man they’d known very well from the time from he was in kindergarten though their eldest daughter was three at the time they’d met him. And her eldest brother Robb was jealous that Sansa slowly began to steal his best friend but he was very excited when he was blessed with the title of godfather to their daughter. Arya on the other hand had barely been born when Jon arrived and she really doesn’t remember a time that Sansa and Jon were apart, they were always a couple even when Sansa was in middle school and Jon, high school. “I wonder if Gendry knows.” Sansa says as she looked out the window, observing the university as they got closer. 

“Me too, because if he does, then I can murder him.” Jon answers, making his wife chuckle. 

“You will do no such thing or Arya will kill you and I don’t want to raise Lyanna by myself.” She replies, as they found a parking spot and Sansa moved to get their little girl from the back seat. She removed the car seat so that Lyanna would have a place to nap in case they were there for a long time. Jon moves around the car to his family and took Sansa’s free hand as they headed to Arya’s dorm. After a bit of walking they returned to the place they helped drop Arya off at almost two months ago. Jon knocked on the door lightly and Arya’s fair haired roommate, Myrcella answered the door. 

“She’s in her bed.” She says, not even needing to know what they were there for. The young Baratheon led them in, “And she told me Lyanna would be here.” Myrcella added with a grin as Sansa’s matched her’s. “She’s all yours.” Sansa replies as the young blonde sat Lyanna’s car seat on her own bed and began sweetly talking to the babe. Jon and Sansa then turned their attention to the youngest Stark daughter hidden under her covers. “Arya, it’s Sansa.” Sansa began, climbing on the bed with her sister who sniffles in reply. “Jon’s here too.” She added as her husband watched from the side of the bed as Arya stuck her face out from the covers, red faced and tear streaked cheeks as she looked between them both. 

“You guys are so disappointed in me.” Arya says as more tears began to fall down her cheeks, “Mom and Dad will be as well.” 

“Arya, no, I told you on the phone. We are surprised, not at all disappointed. We want to help you.” 

“I will need your help with something.” Arya replied as she wiped her eyes. 

“What’s that?” Jon asks, as he sat on the foot of the bed, “If it’s killing Gendry, I’m way ahead of you, he’ll be lucky if he ever sees the babe, I-.”

“No!” Arya says as she interrupted Jon, “He will never know of this babe.” Sansa glanced over at her sister with a confused face. “Arya how are you going to hide- No I will not you allow to get rid of this babe.” Sansa says, shaking her head at her sister. 

“No, I would never. I have a different idea.” Arya answers as she glanced between Sansa and Jon. 

“What’s the idea?” Jon asks. 

“I’m going to hide the pregnancy from everyone, from Gendry, from Dad, from Mom. Expect you both and Myrcella.” Arya replies. 

“And what about when the babe is born?” Sansa questions. 

“I want you and Jon to take it, I want you both to raise it.” Arya suggests, “I know you both are good parents and you could just tell everyone you’re adopting a babe and that way I can always be close to them.” There was a heavy silence in the room as Sansa and Jon shared a glance trying to figure out what to say. They both were lost in their own heads. Sansa’s chest was no longer heavy with jealousy as she looked at Jon trying to read his face. He knew that she was so badly to have another child and her little sister gave her an opportunity to do so. Jon on the other hand was worried that someone would catch Arya especially the Stark parents. 

He wanted to protect her and in his eyes, Arya is still that little girl that he felt was his sister. He needed to help her and make it better. 

“So what do you both say?”


	4. Think About It

Jon and Sansa shared a few glances, not sure of what the other was thinking. “Are you sure Arya?” Sansa asks, knowing her sister was one to make decisions and then regret them. “I-I am.” Arya nods as she looks between them both. The crack in her voice caused Jon to slightly scrunch his nose, shaking his head. “You really don’t mean that, you don’t, I can hear it in your voice. Arya you don’t have to make this decision now. You can take your time and we’ll help you along with this.” Jon adds, gently squeezing the youngest Stark sister’s hand. 

“I couldn’t handle a babe yet and Gendry is traveling so much. We’re not ready to have a child. But I know how much you both want another babe and how it’s been. If you both take this one, I’ll still be able to see them and to spend time versus putting them up for adoption and not knowing where they end up.” Arya explains, as Lyanna began to fuss, much to Myrcella’s worry as Jon went to retrieve the fussy babe. 

“There’s my favorite niece.” Arya says as she smiled slightly as Jon handed Lyanna to Sansa, trying to soothe the ill babe. “Her fever is coming down but she’s still very clingy.” Sansa replies, as she presses a kiss to her copper haired babe’s head. “That’s because you haven’t left her since the day she was born.” Arya replies, raising her eyebrow, returning to her normal sassy self. 

“I have!” Sansa defends as she shakes her head at her sister while her husband stifled a laugh. “What do you want, Snow?” She questions, narrowing her eyes at him. 

“She slept in our bed for the first four months of her life and she has always either been in the same room as us or her crib against the closest wall to our room.” Jon replies as Lyanna’s fussing grew louder and Sansa bounced her gently, trying to calm her down. 

“I mean we’ll have to discuss it Arya, but please think about and call Gendry. I’m only on board if he completely agrees to it as well.” Sansa says as her sister’s face fell. “No the point of this was so that I didn’t have to tell him, I don’t want him to know about this because he’ll want to keep it but I’m not ready.” Arya says as she felt her tears returning to her eyes as Jon squeezed her shoulder gently. 

“We will think about it Arya, but we want you to think about it yourself first.” Jon says, trying to reassure her that they were considering it. Arya nodded her head as Sansa checked her phone, “We have to go meet Sam and Gilly with little Sam and Willa, we’re going to get these little ones costumes.” Sansa says, “But I can text her that we can come later.” 

“No, I don’t want to hold you both up, please go and I’ll call you guys later about it.” Arya replies as they gather their stuff and say goodbye to Arya and Myrcella. “We’ll see you later.” Jon says as he closed the door, balancing Lyanna’s car seat in his free arm. “Lets go get these costumes, because Lyanna most likely won’t last very long.” Sansa remarks as they found their car in the parking lot. The couple got Lyanna set up in her seat and started the drive to the Tarly house in almost silence before Jon finally spoke, “Are you considering it?” 

“Are you?” Sansa asks, fully not giving him an answer. 

“I do agree with you that she needs to speak with Gendry about it but I agree with her, I rather the babe be with us rather than a family none of us know.” Jon replies, taking Sansa’s hand in his 

“What if one day she changes her mind and wants the babe back?” Sansa asks, the thought of what if her sister wanted the babe that she may grow attached to in a few months or a few years. “If we were to take the babe, we’d adopt them and get full custody.” Jon replies. 

“But I would feel so guilty to not give her the babe back.” Sansa sighs as Lyanna babbles softly, making them both smile. “She’s trying to give her thoughts on the topic.” The red head says with a slight grin before they pulled in the Tarly’s driveway. 

“Lets discuss this later.” Jon replies as Sansna nodded as they left the vehicle and headed to the front door, Jon opening the door as Little Sam rushes to his favorite aunt and uncle’s side. “Uncle Jon, Aunt Sansa!” The four year old grinned, waving eagerly at them both as saw Lyanna’s car seat. “Awe and Lyanna!” the curly headed boy loved spending time with Lyanna, often liking her more than his own sister, probably because at the end of the day, she’d leave unlike Willa. Gilly her son’s shouts and rounded the corner from the kitchen with two year old Willa attached to her hip. 

“There’s my favorite Snows.” Gilly chuckles as Willa caught glance of Sansa and squeals excitedly, “San San!!” 

“Oh hi my precious sweetling.” Sansa smiles, taking Willa into her arms, “Have you been good for your Mama?” she asks as the little brunette sheepishly shook her head no. 

“Say our napping schedule has not been where it should be.” Gilly replies as Sam exited his office, grinning as he saw his best friend and his face. “Ah the Snows, so good to see you!” Sam chuckles, as Jon gently placed Lyanna’s car seat on the floor as Little Sam knelt down beside her and started cooing to the babe, causing Lyanna squeal and giggle. 

“He’s always been so good with her.” Sansa says as she bounced Willa on her hip while the toddler cuddled up to her shoulder and sucked her on her own thumb. “He loves babes very much.” Gilly nods as the two families gathered their children and went to their separate cars and headed to the Target store to look at the Halloween costumes. Sansa got Lyanna settled in the cart in her car seat as she sat Willa in the seat of the cart while Jon and Sam got Little Sam into his own cart. The boys first wanting to go look at the lasted video games and the girls wanting to look at clothes. Sansa and Gilly has selected some outfits for both themselves and the girls as they headed to the dressing room. 

Sansa went in first as Gilly watched the girls, finding that all of the clothes she was trying weren’t fitting. Her chest was getting too large now and she scrunched her eyebrows at herself in the mirror. “What the fuck?” She questions as she looked at herself in different angles. She instantly grabbed her phone off the little chair and checked to see when her last moon cycle occurred. Sansa places her own clothes back on, trying to think about what was happening as she went out to Gilly. 

“We need to go the health section.” Sansa states as she hung the clothes she’d tried on the return rack. “Why?” Gilly asks. 

“I think I’m pregnant.” Sansa replies.


	5. Dinner Is Served

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All’s going to fun at the Stark’s family dinner.

Gilly had assisted Sansa in the purchasing of the kit, allowing for her to take it to the car before returning back to Gilly in the joint Starbucks of the store before they headed to meet the boys in the costume section. They selected some fun costumes for the kids to wear for the upcoming Halloween. Jon and Sansa extra excited considering it was Lyanna’s first. They’d enjoyed many first holidays, dressing the babe in fun outfits and taking adorable pictures. Sansa has decided to dress Lyanna as Little Red Riding Hood, finding a perfect “Grandma” outfit their large husky, Ghost, whom been at the vet for a few days, recovering after he’s swallowed an ear of corn. 

They bid the Tarly’s goodbye as they headed home and Sansa’s mind drifted to the test below her seat and she knew that Jon would notice the stray bag so she looked over at him as he parked in front of their apartment building. “I think I’m pregnant.” Sansa blankly states as she looked over at her husband who did a double take. 

“You think you are? How long?” Jon asks. 

“Um well when we were in Target, my chest was a little bigger and my last moon cycle was three months ago.” Sansa explains as Jon nodded his head. 

“Did you get a test?” He asks. 

“Yeah, I’m going to go take it.” Sansa answers as Jon nods as he got the bags from the back seat and Sansa took Lyanna from her car seat. The babe was getting a little sleepy as it neared her nap time and Sansa warmed a bottle for the babe. She rocked Lyanna gently as she drank and her little one fell into a deep sleep. She was burped and laid in her crib as Sansa went into the bathroom and prepared herself to take the test. In her head, she was expecting the worse. She honestly didn’t want to get her hopes up since they’d had so many negatives before, it was some miracle that they were even able to have Lyanna. Sansa wanted another child, she wanted to have a big family like the one she’d grown up in and Jon didn’t want his child to grow like he did as an only child, he knew that it was often lonely until he’d met the Stark clan. She took the test and set a timer on her phone as her hands began to shake with nerves. The copper haired Snow knew it was quite likely that she wouldn’t be pregnant or at lest her body was under so much stress that it thought it was. 

Jon found his way into the bathroom beside her as Sansa leaned into him and he whispered some sweet things in her ear of how he loves her and that she shouldn’t worry too much. Finally the three minutes were up and her phone buzzes loudly on the counter as she looked up at her husband. “Lets do this.” Sansa whispers as she flipped over the test and she barely could believe it. “It-It’s positive.” she says as if she almost didn’t believe it or that someone was playing a trick on her. “We’re having another babe.” Jon says as he looked at the plus sign on the face of the test as a smile grew upon Sansa’s face. “We’re having another babe.” She nods.   
———

About A Week Later At the Home of Catelyn and Ned Stark 

The Stark parents often hosted dinner parties, they tried to at least twice a month with their children. Wanting their family to be together and took it as a perfect opportunity to see their only granddaughter. But something was different this time with Arya. She’d already confirmed in September that she and Gendry were able to attend and now she was slowly regretting it. She’d been avoiding her boyfriend since he’d returned from his business trip. Lying about study groups and that Myrcella had come down with the flu and that Arya was taking care of her. Sadly this was something that she couldn’t avoid. 

Arya called Gendry asking for him to come to her dorm room so they could drive together and he was excited to spend some time with his lady even if it meant that it was with her family as well. He’d arrived for the evening and thankfully that Arya wasn’t even close to showing yet as she was dressed in a gray blouse and leggings, something that she wore often to the family dinners. “Are you ready to go my love?” Gendry asks and Arya melted a bit at his words. He was the sweetest man she’d ever come to love and he treats her so well. 

“I am cutie.” She nods as he took her hand and led her out to his car as she waved to Myrcella, seeing her worried face and Arya felt the exact nerves. They headed to the Stark residence, arriving a bit later as he opened the passenger door for and led her to the front door. She knocked and her mother answered, “My dear Arya and Gendry, come in! You’ve managed to arrived before Robb!” Catelyn grins as she welcomed her youngest daughter and her boyfriend into their home. 

“Wow Robb’s not here yet, that’s quite surprising.” Arya chuckles as they went to the dining room, finding Jon and Sansa in the room with Ned Stark whom was holding little Lyanna in his arms, waving the babe a little bit and making her squeal. “Ned, be careful with our precious granddaughter.” Catelyn reminds, being overly protective of Lyanna, wanting her little grandbabe to be perfectly healthy at every given moment. “It’s just a little fun Cat, I’ve done it with all of the children and they’re doing quite well.” Ned remarks as Rickon and Bran found their way to the table. 

Robb had arrived a bit later with his current girlfriend, whom Arya didn’t even care to learn the name of as they began to eat their dinner. Throughly enjoying the meal that Catelyn had prepared for everyone. They’d talked about whatever was going on, giggling a bit as Lyanna munched and made a mess of her mashed potatoes. “So everyone, Jon and I have an announcement.” Sansa says as everyone’s eyes turned to the Snow couple at the end of the table as Jon spoke, “We’re expecting another child.” And at those words, Arya’s heart sank, her plan wasn’t going to work and she was quite on edge the rest of dinner as she tried to eat but finding that she lost her appetite. 

After the meal concluded, she excused herself to the bathroom and dragged her older sister up to her old childhood room. “Arya what’s the matter?” Sansa questions as Arya didn’t be bother to close the door. 

 

“What happened? You weren’t pregnant last week when I suggested the thing to you.” Arya says as Sansa made a face, feeling a bit hurt. 

“We just found out.” Sansa replies, “Jon and I might not be able to follow through with it now.” 

“Well how am I going to tell Gendry that I’m pregnant?” Arya asks as tears began to well in her eyes. 

“When were you going to tell him?” Sansa questions as Arya opened her mouth to speak as another voice beat her to it. “Yeah when were you going to tell me?” The voice asks and the Stark daughters turned to see Gendry in the open doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone for the feedback from the chapters!! It really encourages me to keep writing and it’s very exciting to see what everyone hopes will happen! Please keep commenting your suggestions, reactions and feedback, it really is helping. 
> 
> Thanks, H!


	6. Realization

Arya was frozen in the moment, the stinging silence began to trigger her fight or flight instinct and she wanted to run, run all the way back to her dorm room and hide herself away. But she knew that she was too tired to run and that Gendry knew exactly where she’d go. Of course he knew her so well, he was her boyfriend and he loved her. “Arya?” Gendry asks, “Please talk to me.” At the moment, Sansa felt she shouldn’t be in the room and she quickly slipped out of the room behind Gendry as he closed the door behind her. 

“Please talk to me.” Gendry begs. Arya glanced around her room as she looked down at her feet as she barely was able to get the words out, “I-I only found out last week, and I wasn’t sure how to tell you.” 

“Were you even going to tell me?” Gendry questions as Arya shook her head in honesty, knowing that she was going to keep it a secret from him. “I was trying to see if Sansa and Jon would take the babe so that we wouldn’t have to worry about. They have the means to support a child. You just got out of college and I’m still attending. I thought it would be too much to handle for us.” Arya explains as she met with a few minutes of complete silence. She glanced up at Gendry whom was lost in his own thoughts. 

Finally after a bit he finally spoke, “I need the night to think about this all, can we talk in the morning?” Gendry asks and Arya nodded her head in agreement. “Bran can take me back.” Arya says as Gendry barely replies okay before leaving the room and she heard the rumbling of his car starting up a few minutes later and leaving the driveway. Sansa came into the room a few minutes later, “Are you okay sis?” Sansa asks as Arya didn’t respond. 

“Jon and I will still talk about it but we’re going to be getting house since the apartment is too small at this point for more than one kid.” Sansa says, “But we’re discussing whether or not we’d be able to handle more than one babe right now.”

“I get it Sans, I really need to talk to Gendry about this now.” Arya replies. 

“When?” Sansa asks, wanting to make sure that Arya will actually be talking to Gendry about the situation. “Tomorrow morning and I promise that we actually be talking about it.” Arya says, “I need to go talk to Bran about giving me a ride home.” Arya stepped out of the bedroom and went to find her younger brother of three years, asking him for a ride saying that Gendry got called into work. He’d agreed and she’s was back at her dorm room within the hour. Myrcella was fast asleep in her bed when she quietly opened the door and she was kinda happy that she didn’t need to explain what had happened at the dinner. She was too exhausted to tell her roommate that her plan basically crumbled in a matter of an hour. Sleep was a hard thing for her to reach as her mind raced through all the possibilities of what Gendry was going to say and most caused her to lay awake in tears. The following morning, she snuck out of bed before Myrcella could wake up. She texted Gendry that she was going to the Bear Isles Cafe, saying he could meet her there if he chose and she received a response a few minutes later saying that he’d meet her there. Arya sighed heavily as slipped on a sweatshirt and left her dorm room. She took the short walk through her campus, ignoring the world around her as she arrived at the cafe and ordered herself a hot chocolate, though she didn’t really didn’t really want anything. She found a table towards the back where no one was sitting as she waited for Gendry to arrive and her stomach continued to churn and she tried to ignore the fact she felt that she was going to puke. She sat in silence before someone placed a coffee cup beside her own. Her eyes quickly darted up and there he was, a look of fair concern as he spoke softly, “Hi Arya.” “Hi Gendry.” she was barely able to get out as Gendry took a seat beside her. “How are you feeling?” he asks and the youngest Stark daughter barely shrugged her shoulder, not even sure herself how she was feeling. “I want to talk about this, about this babe, our babe. I know you don’t feel that you’re ready to have the child but I am here to support you and I want to raise this little one with you. I feel that we can do this, I have a good job and I can support us, my apartment is fairly big and I promise that you can continue school, the babe and I would never stop you. I want this work out.” Gendry explains as Arya nodded her head, listening to his words. “It’s something I would consider but I’m so fearful to tell my parents. What are they going to think and what are they going to say?” Arya asks. “We’ll tell them exactly what I just said. That we’ll love and cherish this babe. I will do anything to have you both.” Gendry says as he took her hand into his. “I want to try this out.” Arya says with a small smile as Gendry’s smile matched her’s. “I will give you the world Arya Stark. You and this babe of ours.” Gendry grins a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Comment your thoughts please, it’s very helpful!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm excited to share this story will everyone, it will take a bit of time to update as I finish my final days in high school :)


End file.
